


greenery, about girls

by kimaracretak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Curses, F/F, Post-Canon, forests that probably want to eat you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: After the war, Lavender deals with a different kind of curse
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	greenery, about girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp-halloween](https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/).

The full moon is more a suggestion than anything - just the barest hint of silvery light filtering through the thick canopy of the Forbidden Forest. Parvati wraps her arms tighter around Lavender, her fingertips tracing over the gooseflesh rising along the strip of bare skin above her jeans.

"How long?" She whispers into Lavender's neck.

Lavender doesn't respond, but then, Parvati hadn't expected her to. She kisses the back of her neck and turns Lavender as best she can. The roots are already taking hold.

Lavender's eyes are full with the night blooms when she faces Parvati, pale purple petals drifting down her cheeks. The bark is beginning to creep up her neck, rough and wrinkled.

She's the most beautiful thing Parvati has ever seen.

"Does it still hurt?"

Lavender's lips twist in an approximation of a smile, and, _no_ , Parvati thinks, _it must not_ \- but she would do this every month regardless. It's for the best, really.

She steals a kiss from Lavender's lips and finds them still warm. Reaches down to lace their fingers together and finds only twigs.

"Almost midnight," Parvati says.

And Lavender, nearly hidden beneath the cascade of flowers and leaves, says nothing at all.


End file.
